Lone Memories
by Skylineee
Summary: A heart wrenching accident leaves Koyomi to pick up the pieces. With return of hardship, Hitagi is forced to face her curse once again.  HitagiXkoyomi
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my new story and it's of one of my favorite animes! Enjoy! Review please!~

* * *

_Tactical. Cold. Belligerent. Candid. _

_Beauty beyond words._

_**You're eyes lie**__**.**_

_These flowers I paint for you._

_Rain swept them away; a lone memory_

"**Hitagi...why do you love me?"**

_Silence._

_A graceful smile._

_**Your**__ smile._

"**You're everything I'm not...Araragi-kun."**

A lone wind swept through the chilled streets; a deafening silence. Dark amethyst hair lay astray as it framed the walking girl's face. A small bag hung loosely over her shoulder as she let her feet carry her at a steady pace towards her destination. Her heart clamored in her ear; her ears deaf to the world around her. Sighing, she played with a small strand of her, Her cobalt blue eyes catching glimpse of a figure; a boy.

_It was that boy._

Her feet stopped, her eyes never removing themselves from his stature, her figure a bit weary from the walk. She placed a perfect façade on her porcelain body; her newly formed body. She was no longer weightless; cursed; It was that boy that had helped her. A small grin graced her lips as she felt her face get hot. On the outside, she was calm,; collected.

_Her heart was screaming for him._

The man's hair perked at the sight of her, his usually droopy eyes becoming wider as he put his hand up, a small wave as he signaled for her to approach him. Looking both ways, she complied, jogging slowly as she met with his gaze.

"What are you doing here?" the boy questioned, his gaze looking downwards towards her eyes. Meeting his gaze, she tilted her head to the side.

"Store. What about you?" She put it simply. Never was she to say something unnecessary. To the point was her way of mind, and she stuck to it. Nodding, Koyomi put his hand behind his head, looking away with a noticeable pink encasing his cheeks.

"I was looking for you." Hitagi's eyes widened, her glance a bit confused as he looked back to see a reaction from the girl. He grunted when he realized an explanation was in order. It became second nature to him. "I mean-well…. I wanted to know if you wanted to go to dinner." his head cast itself down; almost in shame as he awaited for her rejection. Pink lips quirked into a smile as she ruffled the boy's hair.

"Pick me up at seven."

_A gentle breeze; a common good._

_Helping others is the key to happiness;_

_So they say._

"**Don't leave me! Hitagi!" **

_Thump…..Thump….Thu-_

_Silence._

Shades of Golds and reds illuminated the walkway; a dazzling road of ivory and stone. Willow trees hung their branches tiredly, creating curtains of green. Along the path is a small pond filled with a variety of fish all looking for food as they swam aimlessly. Sighing happily, Hitagi looked at the boy beside her whose hands were stuffed in his pockets as he looked around in wonder. Giggling, she poked his side, catching his attention. Surprised, he watched the girl in curiosity; her behavior a bit abnormal.

"Araragi-kun, I'm happy you took me to dinner." Purple hair shone brightly as her eyes contrasted greatly with the lights overhead. Nodding, he smirked as he welcomed her silently. Turning her head to the side, she let her pinky move to his hand where he glanced at her.

"Happy one year anniversary, Araragi-kun…." A small smile moved to the man's lips as he turned towards the girl; her eyes dancing with the luminous beams above. A sudden noise caught the couple's attention as a man selling a variety of goods; including supplies such as staplers, shouted into the streets, happily. Excitement overcame the girl as she ran to him.

_Time stops._

_The past floods before you; you're life-a wonder._

_Thump…Thump. Thump. Thump._

_You're the poem of my life_

_Write a story with me._

_As winds move effortlessly you are taken with it._

_Endlessly Shattered._

"**Don't go…"**

_Silence._

"**I'm sorry…Araragi-kun."**

"Hitagi, Watch out!" A sudden flash of light. A blaring horn. All went black as the girl was thrown back, her body caught as she skidded to a stop on the hard ground below. Her body was like a piece of paper; weightless and pale. "Hitagi!" His voice seemed so little compared to his thunderous thoughts. Spectators gathered around the injured girl as he pushed passed them, his form sinking to the ground as he cradled the bleeding girl.

_She was broken._

Time moved slowly as he waited for the doctor; pacing back and forth, his eyebrows furrowed in concern. There she lay, dying on a white table, her body cold and broken. Helping people was his specialty. He was taught to help those that needed him. Providing his efforts was all he could do; sometimes he succeeded and other times he didn't. He wasn't perfect; no matter how she saw him.

His hands moved to his face as he sunk his forehead into the palm of his clammy extremities. His pain was indescribable. The pounding in his chest seemed to course through his body as he tried to rid himself of the dreadful feeling. His face was hot; the rest of his body cold. He wasn't able to stand so he sat in the blue chair, refusing to move from his spot. His mind ran through the nights events; everything forgotten- like a lost dream. The only thing he remembered was tragedy. His ears rang as he felt tears brimming his eyes, only one thought coming to mind.

_He couldn't help __**her.**_

With a small, shaky breath he stood as a man in a white coat approached him. With a sideways glance, the man whispered.

"She's in stable condition." Koyomi's heart fluttered as he heard the news. Without thinking, he flew past the doctor, his mindset only on the room in which is girlfriend lay. "W-wait! You should probably know tha-"

"Hitagi!" His voice was loud and boisterous;, surprising even himself with his energy, considering the events. After countless hours of being silent and weary, his energy was sparked at the sight of the bandaged girl. She gave him a blank stare as she blinked.

"Who are you?"

_His world crumbled._

_

* * *

_

**Short, I know. I'll update within the week. I literally thought of this as i was writing it xD Review please. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait. I just got back to school so my focus had to be on that for the time. Now that I have time for myself, I'll start sculpting out this story and getting it on a roll ;D

Please enjoy & Review.

* * *

A tense silence followed her words as they echoed through the room, the white walls bare as her melancholy tone vibrated off the tile and into his ears. Was he hearing correctly? His face contorted into that of confusion as shock settled in, the horror of the situation not registering yet. He stood motionless as he stared at his girlfriend's dark blue eyes as they held nothing.

_Emotionless._

It reminded him of the day they had met, what seemed like so long ago. As she fell from the top of the staircase, long flowing amethyst hair framing her thin face as he dropped his bag, catching her with ease. Her weight was nothing, like that of paper. She was indeed like a paper swan, graceful and elegant that (at the time) weighed next to nothing. For she, was cursed, as she stumbled across misfortune. Of course, through their journey's together, she had conquered that curse, setting herself free and allowing herself to **feel**, once again.

As he watched the girl sit up, she rubbed her head achingly,, azure eyes settling on his still figure. Her eyebrows furrowed as a frown was placed on her defined face.

"Stop staring like a fool and answer my question. Who are you?" She gave him an annoying grunt as she tried to cross her arms, with no avail. In the accident, she had a fractured arm and torn ligament on her right side. She also suffered from major bruises and a few scratches, from what Koyomi had observed. A doctor scurried in shortly after, the one who had talked to him previously as he pushed the rim of hi glasses up hi nose as he gave an intellectual stare.

"I was going to say that Hitagi-san has amnesia…" A sharp intake followed after his words as the boy felt his heart pound against his ribcage forcefully. How could this have happened? Today was _special_. It was their time to spend and celebrate everything they had gone through, together. In the mind of Hitagi, it's gone. Nothing had happened between them. He was a stranger to her now.

Koyomi unintentionally moved his hand to his chest, gripping his shirt as he placed it over the area his heart lay. His mind was frazzled as he tried to shake the haunting thoughts from his mind. Never had he felt so _alone._

From the side, Hitagi gave him a mindful gaze, his actions and facial expressions quizzical for her "unknowing eyes" as she tilted her had to the side.

"_Do I…Know this boy? He seems familiar. But, his name and meaning escape me. How odd…"_

The girl moved from her spot on the bed, shifting her weight so she could move from her spot to the floor. Her small toes hit the cold tile below as a hand stopped her. Looking up, she met the eyes of the boy whom she had previously asked who he was, but never received an answer.

"You must know me if you can so easily touch me." The girl stated simply, though etched in an icy sheet. Koyomi cringed at her words that seemed to burn a hole through his very being.

"Hitagi…Don't get up." the girl grunted, not wanting to say she didn't actually _remember _her name. She would just have to assume that Hitagi was her given name at birth.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" She asked, slightly angered at the boy's presence. Whatever it was about this boy, he was persistent. She _hated_ it. Yes, he was a stubborn one herself, but when he forced it upon herself, she didn't like the wall she was forced to break down. Koyomi grunted as he looked away, his grip on the girl's arm loosening as she pulled it away. He hardly noticed as his bangs shielded his eyes from her. He heard he shift as she tried to move past him once more. Grabbing her by her shoulders, he looked up angrily, fire burning in his eyes a he frowned.

Thoughts swirled in his head as he paused for a quick moment, a quick thought coming to his head. This girl before him was a girl whom had no idea who he was nor the what he meant to her. For he, was now nothing in her eyes. He bit his inner lip, contemplating on his words. Before he was able to stop himself, he spoke.

"I'm your husband, Hitagi!" The girl stopped, her blue eyes blinking consecutively before widening. He inwardly let out a breath, knowing she wasn't completely gone. She still had her intellect, something he had always admired about her. His gut wrenched as he just _lied_ to his amnesiac girlfriend. His heart began pulsing faster as she spoke in disbelief.

"H-husband?" She whispered softly between the two as the doctor gave him a questioning look. The boy ignored him as he nodded hesitantly, knowing he had just lied to the girl before him.

"Yes…I'm your husband, Koyomi Araragi. You are my wife, Hitagi Senjougahara…" The girl let her head fall. Shame filled her gut as she shook her head in denial.

"N-no…I can't be married." Her head shot up as her eyes gave a pleading gaze. "How could I have forgotten you?" Koyomi paused, standing upright as his eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"I…Don't know. That's a good question…" His voice trailed off before he turned, rubbing the back of his head, not wanting the girl behind him to see his troubled face.

_Was he really important to her?_

_Time stops; the world freezes._

_Is it time to forget?_

_How can someone forgive without faith?_

_We are whom we are chosen to be._

_So do people really change?_

"**I love you, Hitagi"**

_Love comes in many forms._

_Does that mean we really know how to love?_

"**Love. It's for fools."**

_As we look at the sky, clouds change and move._

_But where's the wind? _

_When you feel something, but can't see it,_

_How does it exist? _

_Can love really be the same as the wind?_

_If it is, how long can you hold onto it,_

_Before it's no longer in your grip._

"**A year ago, that's not what you said."**

_Silence._

"**No, but it's how I felt."**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm currently updating all my stories. Sorry for the wait guys! L

Inspiration: I am to you by A lily.

* * *

A week had passed.

The train ride was silent, amethyst hair waving freely with the parted window. Eyes, a striking navy looked clouded with loss. A loss of all that was important.

_Her life._

Koyomi stared at her, his hands placed neatly on his lap, cowlick waving freely atop his head. Chestnut colored orbs took in her posture, her facial expressions, everything that once made her Hitagi, _gone. _

This shell of a person hardly spoke, hardly ate, did nothing but breath and stare. He never understood what she found so interesting about the world as she looked out the open window.

_It held no meaning to her._

His gaze became downcast as the thought plagued him. Under his eyes lay dark blue skin due to lack of sleep, his eyes no longer sparkling, _wanting._ He only wanted her. He only _needed _her.

"Can you…" A gentle voice trailed off. Koyomi looked up, his eyes set on a shy looking Hitagi, her eyes looking thoughtfully at her lap. She raised her head to look at him. His breath stopped. "Take me somewhere memorable?"

Blink. Blink.

"Sure."

* * *

A chime sounded. A light wind passed as Koyomi stood beside his 'wife'. Red bars chipped from overuse stood in a colossal before them. Steps led them to it, towering over them in a maze. He looked at her, holding his breath as she inspected it, unaffected. Moving forward, her small hand touched the cold bar, her reaction but a straight face. Gripping it tightly, she glared suddenly, shutting her eyes.

He knew she was searching. Searching for the memories that would allow her to _feel_ again.

Standing behind her, he placed a hand on her shoulder, the only way he ever comforted her. She did nothing. Reacted to nothing. Said _nothing._

"You know, it takes time to remember things after such a terrible accident." He spoke to her, his voice just above a whisper. Hitagi opened her eyes, moving her head as she looked up to him with slight anger.

"I want to remember now." A small smile formed on his face, his hand patting her back gently as a small chuckle flew from his upturned lips.

"You've always been impatient." He stated, her eyes moving to her feet. He noticed this, sighing in response as he turned, using his arms to hoist himself onto the red pole. Staring down at her, he paused before speaking once more. "We used to come here a lot. Mostly to talk."

The girl looked to him, her face longing for him to continue.

"The first time we came here…" Koyomi paused, a small pink on his face as he looked away from the girl. "I felt something…Odd." He finished, his cowlick sticking up straight. Grunting, he mentally scolded himself for being so nervous around her. He had known her for over a year, and yet the person before him brought back feelings of liveliness and youth that he couldn't place. Once his stomach settled, he looked to her, her eyebrows showing inklings of concern. "What I mean is…I started to fall in love with you…_Here."_ He finished.

Blinking, the girl stood back, her eyes innocent as she pondered his words. Two steps forward, and she was an inch from his chest, looking up at him. She placed her slender fingers against his chest, over the area his heart resided. Putting one to her own, she tilted her head.

"Your heart is beating fast…" She whispered, her face void of emotion. Koyomi stood there silently watching her, his bangs covering his face. "Are you alright?

"_Koyomi, your heart is beating fast. Why?" his girlfriend stated. Koyomi looked away, his cheeks flushing from their closeness. _

"_You do that to me, Hitagi." Looking up, she paused, her hand still present on his chest. She sent him a small smile, setting herself on her toes to reach his cheek. _

"_And you do the same to me." Surprised by her answer, he looked to her with wide eyes. She chuckled softly, lifting his large hand to her chest. Smiling, he kissed her forehead, realizing their heart beats were the same pace._

_Their hearts were beating as one._

Lifting his hand from his side, he moved to her chest, placing his hand over her heart. The girl looked startled as she backed away suddenly, her eyebrows stitching together in anger.

"I didn't give you the right to touch me!" She shouted, her eyes filling with resent. She paused, her body loosening as she studied the man a little distance away from her. Tilting her head to the side, she didn't speak.

He didn't know what to say. The girl before him felt nothing, knew nothing and yet it seemed as though nothing bothered her. A simple touch caused her to jump and he bit his lower lip, clenching his fist to keep him from punching something.

"Let's go." He mumbled, turning his back while shoving his hands in his pockets.

"_He's...Crying."_

* * *

_If only time stopped_

_What an easy life one could live._

_With mistakes undone and lives rewound_

_No one would die._

_Happiness would live forever_

_And timeless is reality._

_Treasures hold this power._

_A timeless trinket that brings one back to a time of bliss_

_Of greatness and beauty._

"**Her heart…"**

_With so little protection, for it to break is catastrophic._

_A world shattered._

"**It's slow."**

The room was quiet, a tense atmosphere surrounding them as the two sat eating. Koyomi watched television, his eyes blank with small bags beneath them while Hitagi stared at her plate, using her chopsticks to move the rice around. Shifting his gaze to her, he watched her silently before speaking.

"Eat your food. I made it specially for you." He exclaimed, his eyes on the tv once more. The girl's head rose, her eyes settling on him as she gave him a thoughtful look.

"Why are you so concerned?" She asked, speaking above the tv in hopes he would answer. Her eyes held nothing as Koyomi refused to look at her stoic face.

"I have a right to be." he responded casually, taking another mouthful of rice. As he chewed, the girl copied his movement, only hers was significantly less. She wasn't satisfied with his answer as she sighed, frustrated.

"I'm trying…" She stated, digging her chopsticks deep within the perfectly molded food, her eyes filled with frustration and anger. Koyomi looked to her, his eyes sympathetic. He sighed, placing his half filled bowl on the small coffee table in front of him, his fingers moving to the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, I know you are…" He stated, watching her from the corner of his eye. He hates this new girl. The one with no past, to be precise. The one that loved him one second and hated him the next. It was never easy with her, and when he finally had her, he lost her. God hated him.

If only she could understand what _he_ was going through. To have to look at the person he loves and receive nothing but a blank stare. He didn't care if his thoughts were selfish. He wanted her to remember more than _she_ did. His efforts proved nothing as he tried to think of other places to bring her. He _had_ to get through to her. But how?

A high pitched sound caught Hitagi off guard. Slowly, her head rose

_Freeze._

The girl remained silent, her teeth biting the insides of her cheeks. Her face felt warm, her hands clammy as she stared at the wall. Her eyes were wide with fear as she felt herself losing herself. Her head began to swarm with images, her brain trying to keep up with it all. She heard nothing and felt _nothing._

"I can offer you a deal." The girl paused, unsure of how to react. She looked around, nothing but darkness encasing her. The voice was dark and deep, sounding only in her head. As she looked forward, she watched as a giant red crab clung to the opposite wall, kanji floating around it. She drew closer to it, it's figure calling out to her as she stopped, holding out her hand.

"What kind of deal?" She asked, her voice shaking, her hand perfectly still.

"I can give you your memories and take away your pain." The voice stopped, a small chime following suit. "For your body."

She stared at the large crab, her mind pondering. Nothing else mattered at the moment. She wanted so badly to remember whom she was, why she was here, and to stop causing the people she loved so much _pain._

"I'll do it."

A pang sounded as she doubled over in pain, her head spinning as her vision blurred. A voice was calling her, her body numbing as she tried desperately to hang on.

"Hitagi! Hitagi!" The voice sounded fretful, scared.

Koyomi knelt beside the girl, as she suddenly fainted, her eyes partly closed as she hung loosely in his arms. His heart was racing, his eyes wide with fear as he cradled her. He couldn't lose her again. Grabbing her bridal style he stood, only to stop in his tracks.

"A-Araragi-kun?" He gave her a fearful look, tears hitting her cheeks gently. She gave him a smile, her body still weak and fragile as he held her.

"Hitagi, you…" He trailed off as she simply nodded. Breaking down, he fell to the floor, his face laying in the crook of her neck as he cried.

* * *

She looked at peace. So blissful. The sound of curtains blowing filled his ears as his body grew numb from joy, his stomach sick from the bitter sweetness of the situation. He had _his_ Hitagi back. The one thing that kept him living, and yet she was back to a time that caused her so much pain. That they tried so hard to _fix. The thought made him want to scream._

Sighing, he moved a strand from her face, her bangs sweeping over her forehead. Her breathing was slow and steady as she slept, the sheet covering her shoulders as she faced him. Her lips were in a straight line as she slept. He wondered when she had amnesia, if she dreamed. He doubted it.

To dream, you need memories.

She weighed hardly anything, she seemed so fragile to him. Something he needed to protect. Yet, he wondered if she would return to a time when they were in high school. Like when they first met.

Cold, resentful, quiet. He could only pray. The memory of her past would haunt her, like it always had. Of her mother, her father, her past friends and heart breaks. Everything was once again on her weightless frame. Yet, he still couldn't help but wonder. Could he help her again?

Grunting, he let his body relax, shaking the thoughts from his mind as he slowly drifted to sleep, Hitagi's pale hand entwined with his own.

_xXx_

**_Sorry if this chapter is short...And sucks..._**

**_Review? :D _**


End file.
